Keystone Mew Mew
Keystone Mew Mew (キーストーン ミュウ ミュウ Kīsutōn Myū Myū) is a 'just for fun' series created by RoyalHistoria. Tokyo Mew Mew has disbanded. Their powers have become less effective in time, with one member losing her powers all together. The Mew Project scientists team up and try to find a solution. Through their research they decide that keystone species may be more effective, as they play a crucial role in maintaining a functioning ecosystem which means that a Mew made from a keystone animal is less likely to lose their powers as their DNA animal becomes less endangered. No-one in the original team is compatible with the new DNA, so the scientists are forced to locate and infuse six new girls. Hachimitsu Kise / Mew Honey '(黄瀬 はちみつ ''Hachimitsu Kise) Hachimitsu is the leader of Keystone Mew Mew and the first to be infused. She is unable to focus on one thing for too long, and will go from interest to interest, hobby to hobby, wanting to try out everything possible. She transforms into '''Mew Honey and is infused with the Rusty Patched Bumble Bee. Souda Aoishi / Mew Soda '(青石 そうだ ''Aoishi Souda) Souda is the second Mew to join the team. Due to her odd behavior and interests Souda is an outcast, despite this she still acts very friendly, often offering people free tarot readings. She transforms into '''Mew Soda and is infused with the Gopher Tortoise. Raimu Midoriki / Mew Lime '(緑木 らいむ ''Midoriki Raimu) Raimu is the third Mew to appear. She's an upbeat, energetic girl with an awful fear of birds due to several traumatic experiences throughout her young life. She tranforms into '''Mew Lime and is infused with the Sea Otter. Keki Momono / Mew Cake '(桃野 けき ''Momono Keki) Keki is the fourth Mew to join. She can't stand how boring her life is and dreams of the perfect future full of romance, fame, and fortune. She transforms into '''Mew Cake and is infused with the Andean Flamingo. Paprika Akagawa / Mew Paprika '(赤川 ぱぷりか ''Akagawa Paprika) Paprika is the fifth and oldest Mew on the team. Due to her age and profession she feels a need to guide her younger teammates and keep them out of possible danger. She transforms into '''Mew Paprika and is infused with the Prairie Dog. Ume Murasakida / Mew Ume '(紫田 うめ ''Murasakida Ume) Ume is the sixth and final member of the team. She's a shy and quiet girl with a strong passion for mysteries and reading. Despite her passive nature she tends to fly into a rage when a story is spoiled. She transforms into '''Mew Ume and is infused with the Whale Shark. Torte (トルテ Torute) A young alien sent to keep an eye on the Keystone Mew Mews. She's a very curious girl who wants to know more about humans and the Mews, not caring that they're her enemies. Croissant (クロワッサン Kurowassan) An alien who was sent to Earth after it was found that Torte had little interest in her duties. Croissant is a serious girl who wants to impress her superiors. 'Tsuyoshi Ueno '(上野 つよし Ueno Tsuyoshi) Tsuyoshi is the main scientist to interact with the Keystone Mew Mews. He's a calm and levelheaded man who isn't fazed by much. Mashiro Daini Junior High School is a school located in Shibuya, Tokyo. Hachimitsu Kise and Souda Aoishi attend this school. Tsukumo Higashi Elementary School is a school located in Shibuya, Tokyo. Raimu Midoriki attends this school. Yamada Junior High School is a school located in Shibuya, Tokyo. Keki Momono attends this school. Shinagawa High School is a school located in Shibuya, Tokyo. Paprika Akagawa works here and Ume Murasakida attends this school. Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things